Poetry
by little.ashyangel
Summary: At the beginning, we see the case of Kathrine Love being solved. Then, Maggie Rodgers moves into the flat across the street, and things become very interesting... Sherlock/OC probable OCC-ness because I'm only human.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's what's gonna go down from now on. Every week - or two to give myself wiggle room- y'all are gonna vote on the story that you want to be updated next. I'll post the first chapter of each, and you can go from there!**

**diclaimer: I only own my OCs thank you**

**Chap 1**

_Hello? Hello?_

_Is there anybody there?_

_Hello? Hello?_

_Do I even dare?_

_To scream and shout!_

_To call for help?_

She walked down the narrow, dark street of London. No, she wasn't walking... She was sprinting! Her breath coming in pants, why her? Terror had filled her mind as she fled down the street. Her platforms were pinching her feet in the most painful of ways. She skidded around the corner, and leaned heavily against a red door. Her breathing was the only noise she could hear in the dead of night. Then a squealing vann pulled up, before she could even think of crying for help someone jumped out of the van and grabbed her. They stuffed a rag into her mouth and as she struggled, she kicked off her platforms, her purse fell from her arm and an earring had fallen out.

She was placed into the van and as it peeled away, the street light illuminating the red door was the only witness. That and the numbers on the door 221B, a flat on Baker Street.

***20 years later***

Inspector Lestrade escorted Sherlock and John into the crime scene,"It's pretty straight forward this time, there's strangulation marks on her neck," the her he was referring to was a dirty blonde woman lying face down on the pavement of an back alley,"And we already dusted her for prints."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and Ben over the body, which was wrapped in a sheet, as he examined it. John crouched next to him, when he spotted an old purse behind a garbage bag. John stood and picked the bag up as Sherlock sprouted facts about the deceased,"She was twenty years old, strangled but was dropped here. The sheet suggests who ever dropped her off cares enough about her to cover her up. Maybe a motherly figure or close friend... She's wearing clothes under the sheet so this rules out a love affair gone wrong."

John dug into the purse and pulled out an ID, it had the picture of a young woman with wire rimmed glasses and honey brown hair, brown eyes and a pretty face,"Hey, this is from twenty years ago."

Sherlock snapped his head up at John,"What?!"

Lestrade's phone began to ring,"cuse me," he muttered as he opene his phone to take the call.

John dug through the purse,"Everything else in this purse seems new. Bet you even the purse itself dates back twenty years at least!"

"What's the name on the ID," Sherlock asked.

"Katherine Love."

Lestrade snapped his phone shut,"You two are never gonna believe this, the prints came back on the body, identified as Katherine Love. But-"

Sherlock interrupted quickly,"She was pronounced missing after she didn't show up for work one morning twenty years ago. Also, her purse, shoes and earring were found outside of the flat 221B on Baker Street."

John looked at Sherlock in shock,"You mean OUR flat?"

Sherlock nodded,"I knew about the case, found out about it when I found the flat. I never thought it was higher than a two."

Lestrade sighed,"And guess who wants to talk to you Holmes?"

Sherlock looked up at him confused,"Who?"

"Katharine's family. Mainly her sister, Emily Hues."

"No," Sherlock said forcefully," If they want me to take on a case that's twenty years old they can forget it!"

John rolled his eyes,"Come on Holmes, obviously this Katherine is alive and she might have killed this young woman."

"Jane Dunland."

"What," John asked.

"The woman's name is Jane Dunland, her ID was in her pocket- keep up. Also, Jane kidnapped to be in the human trafficking business. She has a small tattoo on her shoulder to mark her. Also, she's been kept somewhere where she's almost never seen the sunlight. What's Katherine's family's address?"

John told him and sighed as he followed Sherlock to get taxi.

Katherine's sister, Emily, set the tray with a tea and a small plate of sandwiches on the table. She was in her late forties, with graying curly hair and brown eyes,"So you are Mister Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson. Its nice to meet you, my daughter is a big fan of your blog."

John smirked,"Um. May I ask when was the last time you saw your sister?"

Emily sighed and sat back in her chair,"The day before she disappeared, she came for tea and then stated for diner. She sat just where you are now," Emily gazed at Sherlock, reminiscing about her older sister,"She kept checking her watch, and when the sun started to go down she started to panic and ran home. I offered to drive her home but she insisted she'd walk. I let her stubbornness get her killed."

Sherlock 'hmm'Ed,"And yet you were relieved to see her gone."

Emily snapped up to Sherlock,"Beg Pardon!?"

"Sherlock," John warned, eyeing his partner.

Sherlock ignored him,"You have no pictures of your sister anywhere, of she was dead, as you claim to presume, you'd have some so you can remember her. You know she's not dead, if anything you had something to do with her disappearance. Or you just didn't like her."

Emily shot up,"How dare you!"

"Oh, temper temper," Sherlock mocked,"Did your sister get on your nerves?"

Emily suddenly went deadly calm,"I want you to find my sister's body Mr. Holmes," she pulled out an envelop,"I have her flat key. They haven't been able to even find a tenet in all these years. So all her things will be there. I will pay you when you recover her body but not until then."

Sherlock smiled as he and John walked out of the large home,"This is quiet exciting."

**THANK YOU PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, this is my christmas gift to you all! Those stories that are not updated today, will be tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: are these really needed nowadays?**

**Chapter 2**

_Oh, no! The light!_

What's happening to me?

I'm fading!

Good-Bye farewell.

I'll never be seen again.

Sherlock and John found the small flat of Katharine about two kilometer from her sister's home,"Seems like this would be quite a run for a woman to run on platforms," John remarked. Sherlock saw that the flat was well furnished, even of it was a bit dusty and outdated,"Any ideas," John asked?

"Eight."

Sherlocked checked out the kitchen, pulling out a knife and then placing it back in,"Five."

One by one the rooms were checked, the master, the guest and the upstairs area that looked like a small game room or parlor.

They retreated back down to the kitchen were Holmes launched in his explanation,"Katharine was being followed and possibly harassed. There was an empty bullet box in the rubbish bin and gun polish in her closet, the smallest knife in her knife stand is newer the rest. Probably hid it in her purse."

John nodded,"So she must have been kidnapped to be a worker for the same person who grabbed Jane."

Sherlock nodded,"Correct! Now by what I can see... Our murderer had a witness to his crime, Katharine, so by what I can deduce. He'll kill her too."

John's phone rang and he answered it,"Hello," whoever was on the other line made John's face turn grave,"Thanks we'll be there soon," He looked up at Serlock,"They found Katherine's body. She's at Molly's Morgue."

Molly was waiting for them when they walked in, a sheet covered Katharine's body,"Well its definitely Kathrine, she had a small red tattoo like your other victim,"Molly showed them a picture of a small red bird tattooed on both women's backs," She was well taken care of, but she showed signs of rape. They're old, just scarring that's at least five to ten years old. Also, she showed signs of having give birth."

Sherlock and John both cursed at the same time,"She was a mother," John said solemnly.

Molly nodded,"She also was stranded as well, but the hand marks are smaller than the ones on the other victim."

Sherlock started to think, then he smiled as his ideas came to mind,"Thank you Molly! I like the lipstick!"

Molly blushed as Sherlock and John ran out of the morgue.

**merry Christmas please review**


End file.
